


Fernweh

by greenmountaingirl



Series: Kuddlemuddel [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Anti-Rajalagang, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl
Summary: Post-canon snippet of the lovely Kala and Wolfgang. We all need some softness.





	Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

> Fernweh: the opposite of homesickness; desiring a place you have never been to
> 
> I think it's time we found a way back home  
> You lose so many things you love as you grow  
> I missed the days when I was just a kid  
> My fear became my shadow, I swear it did  
> Brandi Carlile - “Wherever is Your Heart”

Paris was just starting to wake as Kala and Wolfgang caught their breath, the bedroom air thick with the scent of their lovemaking. Since blowing up Whisper’s helicopter and celebrating Amanita and Nomi’s wedding, they had shacked up in a microscopic apartment that belonged to one of Riley’s friends and just enjoyed the city and each other. For once, they were not running, not hiding. Just letting things be. 

“Paris is hotter than I thought it would be,” Kala’s voice broke the silence. They still spoke when they were physically present - though apart from a few minutes of visiting during runs for coffee, cigarettes and food they hadn’t been apart. 

“You're from Mumbai,” Wolfgang’s buried his nose in her hair. 

Kala giggled, but wouldn’t be distracted. “What is it like in Berlin in the fall?”

“About 10 celsius and not as rainy as the summer.” Wolfgang’s lips move against Kala’s forehead as he tries to bring her even closer. “It’s nice this time of year. Cool and clean air, none of the fucking snow and sleet and soot of winter.” 

Kala shifted to watch the streetlights flicker off and the sky streaked with magenta. Never in her life had she lived at such strange hours of the day. Wolfgang was a creature of the night and Kala finally understood why. It was quiet and intimate, the dark is the best place for confessions.

“That cafe that we visited in the rain? Did you go there often?” 

“Barcomi’s?” Wolfgang reached out with his left arm to feel for his cigarettes and lighter. “Yeah, it was my favorite cafe. None of that flavored syrup shit.” Wolfgang lit and took a deep drag on his cigarette and passed it to Kala. She waved it away. At times she would take a drag since she always felt it whenever Wolfgang smoked, but she would never understand his craving for it so early in the morning. 

“Your coffee was so bitter. And strong.” Kala nestled into Wolfgang’s chest. “All the coffee here is very milky. Delicious, but heavy.” 

“It’s close to my apartment.” Wolfgang took another drag and tapped the cigarette into the ashtray. “Felix and I used to go to the bar near there too. They let me put on the singing competition on the TV. Unless it was World Cup.” 

Kala chuckled. (Wolfgang had still not recovered from Germany’s less than stellar showing at the Russian World Cup. ) Kala waited until Wolfgang had finished his cigarette, thinking about all these places she had never been but knew so well. “The Berlin Zoo seems like a strange place for you to enjoy. All those beautiful creatures, locked up and alone.” 

Wolfgang sighed and carded his fingers through Kala’s hair; “My mom used to take me there. It makes me feel closer to her.” 

“I’ve never seen a zoo as big as Berlin’s. Are there temples there?”

Wolfgang shifted to look at her, pulling them both up against the headboard. “I don’t know.” He cradled her face in his hands, “Why all these questions about Berlin? I don’t care about Berlin if you’re not there.”

“I know.” Kala pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. “But I miss it. It feels like another home to me.” Kala sat up and straddled Wolfgang’s waist. “I think I am done with Paris.”

Wolfgang smiled and nodded, finally following her meaning. He pulled her towards him and spoke against her lips.  “Let’s go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am finally posting again! Sorry that this took so long but here have two in a day! Thanks as always to my Beta/ TM/ Cheerleader - NightjarPatronus!


End file.
